Solitudes partagées
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Deux personnalités solitaires et torturées tentant d'avancer en dépit des souffrances passées. Post-Hadès résurrection.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Solitudes partagées

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages :** Armando (Masque de Mort), Ikki.

**Nombre de mots :** 2033

**Notes de l'auteur :** Du post-Hadès avec résurrection _Deus ex machina_ qui est bien utile pour explorer certaines situations qui n'ont pas pu être exposées dans le support de base. Et puis il paraît que c'est son anniversaire au Crabe, aujourd'hui =) .

**Solitudes partagées**

Armando approcha la flamme du briquet qui s'avançait en crépitant du brûle-gueule. Elle sembla vaciller en atteignant le bol avant que, vidée et vaincue, sa source ne se tarisse pour la faire totalement disparaître.

« Et merde ! » Jura-t-il tandis qu'il lançait son calumet à l'intérieur du temple.

L'objet rencontra les dalles de marbres à maintes reprises, son bruit métallique se répercutant de loin en loin pour finir sa course aux pieds de deux jeunes femmes traversant la bâtisse.

Toutes deux considérèrent l'objet inerte sans néanmoins ralentir leur pas. Tout juste leurs regards se portèrent jusqu'à la silhouette assise dans l'embrasure de la quatrième maison. Elles poursuivirent leur chemin, jetant, quand elles atteignirent le seuil de la demeure, un rapide mais néanmoins perceptible coup d'œil sur l'homme ainsi adossé contre un pilier.

Armando perçut certains mots s'échappant de leur conversation cependant qu'elles s'éloignaient de lui. _« Boucher. » « Masque de Mort. »_

Rien que de très ordinaire, nota Armando. Sa réputation était déjà bien établie alors même qu'il n'était qu'un jeune crustacé. On l'avait toujours craint – et calomnié lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné –, pas de raisons apparentes pour que ça change maintenant, quand bien même il avait lutté pour Athéna, dans les derniers instants des conflits qu'elle avait menés.

Un sourire désabusé gondola ses lèvres, ils s'étaient retrouvés bien cons, les Cinq, devant le Mur des Lamentations. Des faiseurs de miracles, pour sûr, n'empêche que pour atteindre l'Elysion, pour rejoindre Hadès, il avait bien fallu qu'ils soient là, les Chevaliers d'Or. Même lui, d'ailleurs, mais souvent, on avait tendance à l'oublier, lui. On jetait un voile pudique sur sa présence à ce moment précis.

On aimait bien les remercier, les louer, les Aiolia, les Aiolos, les Aldébaran. C'était facile de les apprécier, parce qu'on ne se serait jamais imaginer qu'ils aient pu dévier du droit chemin à un moment ou à un autre de leurs vies. Mais lui, c'était différent.

Tout un chacun avait été étonné, eux les premiers, d'ailleurs, quand, inexplicablement, les Enfers avaient littéralement recraché tous les Saints d'Athéna. Ils étaient demeurés quelques instants prostrés et hagards. D'être là, d'être vivants quand le domaine d'Hadès tout entier entrait en déliquescence. Enfin, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre trop longtemps, non plus.

Charge à eux de retourner au Sanctuaire, donc. De réaffirmer leur allégeance auprès d'Athéna, de reprendre leurs fonctions, et d'aider à reconstruire, tant qu'à faire.

Et chemin faisant, certaines blessures s'étaient refermées, certaines peines avaient été abolies. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas été ramenés pour se déchirer à nouveau. La Terre était pacifiée, les dieux les plus dangereux neutralisés et nul ne contestait l'autorité d'Athéna, ni celle du Pope Shion qui, réintégré dans ses anciennes fonctions, représentait la déesse.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, donc. Enfin, sauf pour lui. Car envers et contre tout – et au nez et à la barbe de leurs deux dirigeants –, des tensions demeuraient. Surtout à son endroit. De tous les traîtres, il était celui dont l'image semblait demeurer entachée encore et toujours. Le Gémeaux avait retrouvé son jumeau, Shura et Aiolos avaient eu une poignante discussion à cœur ouvert avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre – ce qui avait eu l'heur de susciter un reniflement dédaigneux de la part du Sicilien –, quant à Aphrodite, il n'aimait rien tant que passer du temps en compagnie de Misty, seul être qui, selon les dires du Suédois, était digne de son immense beauté. _Bah._

Etrangement, ses anciens comparses s'étaient plus ou moins éloignés de lui. Histoire d'éviter autant que faire se pouvait les confusions des genres, vous comprenez. Seule Athéna paraissait entretenir de bonnes dispositions à l'égard du Cancer. Mais c'était Athéna, toujours prompte à pardonner les errements de ses ouailles et dont la nature divine permettait, dans une certaine mesure, de ne pas être sujet aux diverses mesquineries habitant les cœurs des individus se trouvant sous ses ordres. Et elle n'était pas souvent disponible, Athéna, alors bon.

A côté de ça, il avait bien senti, entre autres, la franche hostilité de Shiryu. Ce dernier n'avait manifestement pas apprécié qu'il l'humilie devant son maître une première fois. Pas plus qu'il n'avait dû aimer le fait qu'il tente de balancer sa copine à la flotte lors de leur second affrontement. De temps à autre, il sentait également des vagues de froid en provenance du troupeau des Chevaliers d'Argent qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé de brutaliser, à l'époque. Du passé, tout ça ? Pas forcément.

Il éprouvait cependant un semblant d'apaisement lorsqu'il restait assis sur les dernières marches menant jusqu'à son temple. Il trouvait calme et reposant le vide régnant au sein de sa maison, ainsi débarrassée des masques de mort qui l'avaient habitée pendant plus d'une décennie. C'était comme être tout à coup délesté de ses fardeaux, rappels constants de ses exactions, qui n'avaient eu de cesse de le hanter à chaque instant.

Sa tête cogna doucement contre les colonnes doriques avant de s'immobiliser. Il aurait bien aimé s'injecter un peu de nicotine dans l'organisme. Si seulement son briquet n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de se retrouver à court de jus. Mais peu importait, au final, il n'avait qu'à se lever, rejoindre ses appartements, et le recharger. Oui, il ferait ça… mais avant, il désirait rester encore un peu devant sa maison… juste quelques minutes de plus.

* * *

« Armando ! Eh oh ! Armando ! » Le Sicilien sortit de sa torpeur, brusquement secoué par une main lui agrippant l'épaule. Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui le scrutaient.

« Bordel, Ikki, fit-il en se dégageant. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le Phénix ne pipa mot, se contentant de lui tendre le brûle-gueule qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

« Ah, oui, merci. Enfin, t'aurais pu me filer un briquet, avec.

— Ca, ça peut s'arranger. » Rétorqua Ikki dont la main devint brasier.

La pipe fut remplie, de nouveau, et des fumerolles évanescentes s'élevèrent bientôt dans l'éther.

« Au fait, reprit le Cancer, tandis qu'il expirait quelques volutes grisâtres, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et ne me dis pas que c'était pour venir me voir.

— Qui aurait envie de te voir, Armando, sourit le Japonais. J'étais avec Aiolia, donnant mon sang pour restaurer son Armure. Je lui dois bien ça, je présume.

— Mouais… elles ont vraiment tant dégusté que ça, les cinq Armures d'Or ?

— Réduites en miettes. Tu le saurais si tu avais écouté les comptes rendus de Shion.

— Qui aurait envie d'écouter ce vieillard chevrotant ? Enfin, c'est plutôt ironique, non, que ce soit maintenant à vous de donner votre sang. »

Ikki demeura silencieux avant que ses épaules ne se retrouvassent secouées d'un spasme tandis qu'un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. L'hilarité animant le Phénix prit de l'ampleur cependant qu'il se repliait sur lui-même pour finalement se propager jusqu'au Cancer qui partit d'un rire rauque, synonyme de jubilation.

Ouais, il avait raison, le Crabe. Ikki n'avait jamais été le premier à souhaiter se mettre en avant. Il était souvent gêné quand, avançant vers lui le sourire aux lèvres, Athéna se permettait de s'approcher bien plus près que de raison pour lui signifier sa gratitude. Pour lui, elle restait envers et contre tout Saori, cette gamine dont l'attitude flirtait parfois avec l'insupportable mais qui était néanmoins étonnamment à l'écoute des peines animant ses jeunes camardes, comme si elle se préparait dès l'enfance à son rôle de déesse – sans doute un coup du vieux Kido. Les lauriers de la gloire ? Très peu pour lui. Il préférait laisser ce rôle à Seiya qui était bien plus taillé que lui pour les acclamations d'autrui, d'autant plus que c'était toujours lui qui portait le dernier coup, l'un dans l'autre, ça tombait sous le sens. En plus ça lui permettait de briller, au Pégase, de se pavaner devant sa belle comme un cheval d'apparat auréolé de gloire.

Mais il devait le reconnaître, il avait raison le Crabe, ça lui procurait un plaisir foutrement sadique d'être en mesure de pouvoir restaurer une Armure d'Or. Parce que c'étaient eux, les Chevaliers Divins qui étaient maintenant tout en haut de la hiérarchie si l'on exceptait Athéna et le Grand Pope. Et si le Phénix n'avait jamais été du genre à se mettre en avant, il n'en restait pas moins un homme orgueilleux. Et ça lui faisait du bien, de pouvoir faire ça pour l'Armure du Lion, ça le caressait dans le sens du poil, son ego.

« T'es un sacré salopard, Armando…

— Je ne fais que réveiller les mauvais instincts qui sommeillent en toi, le piaf, et qui ne demandent qu'à sortir. Même si t'essaies de les cacher à tout le monde – et tu le fais fichtrement bien – devant moi, c'est inutile.

— Bientôt, tu vas me dire que j'aurais dû devenir comme toi.

— T'aurais pu, ouais. Mais à l'époque, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était mourir parce que tu voulais plus souffrir. Moi, je tuais pour ne pas la ressentir, cette souffrance. Et aussi parce que c'étaient les ordres. »

Le Japonais hocha la tête. Il savait depuis quelques temps faire la part des choses entres les paroles du Sicilien et ses pensées véritables. Il les connaissait, les blessures du Cancer, et elles n'avaient rien à voir avec les siennes. Ils s'étaient sondés mutuellement, à peine conscients de leurs actes quand leurs cosmos avaient convergé l'un vers l'autre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient tant de points communs. Ikki était littéralement descendu dans les Enfers du Cancer, près du Puits des Morts où l'attendaient les âmes défuntes des victimes involontaires mais néanmoins expiatoires d'Armando. Il avait perçu leurs souffrances – combien elles étaient immenses, ces souffrances –, mais également leur pitié ressentie à l'endroit du Cancer. En était-il conscient, Armando, du fait que les êtres persécutés avaient, chemin faisant accordé leur pardon à leur tortionnaire, conscients du fait que le poids de ses actes était bien plus douloureux à supporter que les récriminations incessantes des décédés ? Oh, bien sûr, qu'il le savait, Ikki pouvait le voir, sur le visage apaisé du Sicilien.

Armando avait de même plongé dans les replis de l'âme du Phénix. Là où il était toujours seul. La mort des êtres chers, leurs souffrances, ses afflictions propres. L'amour, à portée de bras, par deux fois, que la mort lui enlève, par deux fois. Mais là où le Cancer était seul et isolé par tous – ses comparses de trahison ne pouvaient qu'entrapercevoir les tourments l'accablant –, Ikki avait des appuis lui permettant de surnager, de s'ancrer au-delà du tumulte. Ses amis, sa déesse, son frère, sa cause. Et il avait combattu du bon côté, surtout, Ikki.

Armando n'aimait pas sa compagnie à Ikki, il ne faisant que la tolérer, l'apprécier, au mieux. Il avait en sa présence la certitude de ne pas être jugé pour ses actes et la conviction de ne pas non plus être pris en pitié. C'étaient juste deux hommes, avec leurs combats, leurs souffrances, leurs passés parsemés de douleur. Deux hommes qui avaient fauté, et qui n'avaient pas demandé leur pardon autrement que par leurs actes.

Ainsi se contentaient-ils de rester assis en silence, parfois pendant des heures. De temps à autre, l'un ou l'autre lâchait une remarque anodine, ou un sarcasme avant de retomber aussitôt dans le mutisme.

Souvent, c'était le Phénix qui s'en allait le premier, après tout, la quatrième maison n'était pas sa demeure et il avait ses propres appartements dans le Palais du Pope. Quelques fois, il était hélé par un Chevalier d'Or ou d'Argent, ou par l'un de ses frères d'armes, l'invitant à aller boire un verre. Il lui arrivait de décliner plus souvent qu'à son tour, pour ne pas froisser l'autre et, quand il acceptait, il ne s'arrachait qu'à contrecœur de la compagnie du Cancer.

Ils comprenaient leurs souffrances respectives pour les avoir eux-mêmes vécues. Pas complètement semblables, mais pas totalement différentes. L'un plongé dans les abysses de ses souvenirs, l'image de l'une ou l'autre des femmes aimées et disparues venant à tour de rôle s'imposer cruellement devant son visage. L'autre, dans l'abîme de l'Enfer, le nombre incessant et croissant de ses victimes ne cessant de venir le hanter.


End file.
